new fiancé cuple?
by Ishtly Crockford
Summary: what happens when hao´s and tamao´s parents disaid tu cuple them and yoh and anna? this is yoh anna and hao tamao
1. the start

The new couple of fiancés  
  
Well yeah I know I know I am a Spanish writer but on English for me it gets to be a bit much more better well this fact couples Yoh/anna the official couple or shaman king of cores they are fiancés an Hao/Tamao well you know it sounds a bit stupid Hao and Tamao but I am a bit board an I want to try some think new. Well as you know I don't own no think but the invention of the story not shaman king and nothing of it. Oh yeah by the way .Well let's start.  
  
-.-.-.-.-.-.-.Yoh´s POV.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.  
  
Yeap this used to be a normal day as always. Anna woke me up with a shout and told me to do breakfast and many other thinks as to train (it is pain full the training) o well till we got a card(note: remember anna said they didn't have telephone) from my parent's they said they will need to stay on Tokyo, here were me and Anna are living right now that my mom, my dad, my grandfather and my grandmother will come tomorrow apart from that Tamao´s mom and dad are coming to as the parents of Anna, Oh man how are we going to do with all of them here!!!!! °_O and my brother Hao is coming to, they said it is to tell Hao and Tamao that they are enhance too as Anna and me-_- men I wish to know how Hao and Tamao will take it, but well tomorrow they will come at night.  
  
-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,Anna's POV-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,  
  
I wish I know what is Yoh thinking of, yeah I all reedy now about the thing of Tamao and Hao but we are supposed not to tell them. well I am still waiting for Yoh here out said at the patio he is supposed to read, so I disaide to call him,  
  
"Yoh !!!!! Wake up you are supposed to read and I am tiered of waiting for you"  
  
"Hee., yeah anna I'm coming"  
  
-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.Yoh´s POV-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-. "Coming anna" `men I hate her waking me up like this, dude I was dreaming I ate some oranges, m. I love oranges. m... I have to get reedy ´.  
  
30 minutes later .... `m.. what a boring book how can Anna make me read this , he. ( sights ) Anna is already a sleep, and whit the evening reflecting on her face she looks so beautiful man ´ .-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.- .-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.- Yoh starts getting a stench feeling and so he tries to kiss Anna, on that moment when their lips met Anna woke up but she disaid to enjoy the moment besides she was enjoying it, that surprised Anna, then that Yoh kissed her he only sat next to her and he hugged her then Anna the only think she did was to lean her head on Yoh´s chin , at that moment for them it was perfect they didn't wanted it to finish Yoh only think he did was to stroke Anna's hair carefully like if he only did one bad movement Anna will broke in to paces well like that they stayed like one or more hours till Yoh in a certain think noticed Hao was heeding this way so he told in a salient way like a whisper to Anna so she nodded and got a way whit Yoh to go find Tamao and to go open the door to Hao . Then of waiting like 2 hours preparing all the rooms for Yoh´s, Anna's and Tamao´s parents to arrive, they finally arrived to the house Yoh and the rest reasib them greatly.  
  
On the Table whit now like 20 persons sitting on it, at the end of diner Mikijisa Asakura and the father of Tamao were going to tell the news to them. "Tamao, Hao. Please sit down we have a news to tell you" Mikijisa told them "and what is it?" as all wais the answer of Hao "you two are now fiancés" told in respond Yohmai "you are kidding sr." "Yes, Tamao, Hao you two are engainc" Tamao´s parents said at the same time.  
  
You could see Hao smiling now that was strains if it wasn't of bothering Yoh, but then in a memory Yoh had of his brother was when he told him that he liked Tamao, but Tamao seem sort of confused because she used to like Yoh, it was in deed weird .  
  
2 days later-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.  
  
Yoh couldn't stand it he couldn't get relay close to Anna the girl he loved because her parent where always round her she barely stand a few meters away from them, but for bad look training stood on foot so he sill had to run100 kilometers °_O but Anna wasn't that cold as all most all time, she seemed much more sweat (amaki), Right now Yoh was training .. "Manta ." "Yeah? Yoh..?" "Have you seen the attitude Anna has? I am worrying about her, and besides this is traumatic.. I can't even get close to her because her parents are always round her T_T ." °_O "Yoh hee... Close? I. thought you didn't like Anna" !°_O "don't think bad or disgusting thinks manta.."  
  
-_-U "sorry Yoh" =D "don't worry, but. of what you said is true I do love Anna as you don't have an idea" O_O "so you kissed her????" =D "yes why?" +_+ "WHAT ?????????? " ¬_¬ "what dos it have of bad on it?" *_* "no think.Yoh" °~° "what was that feeling? I felt like cold running through my spinal cord.A. A... A. Anna!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" Yoh started to run and run to he's home, but when he arrived he only saw some blood on the floors and a really pale Amidamaru (ok he is all reedy pale he is dead but you get it no?) Yoh went running to Amidamaru and he asked him what had happened and Amidamaru told him : " Master Yoh. it was . terrible. Misses Anna convinced every one to leave for a festival she staid alone on the house with me and all of a sudden some sort of zombies, person, ghost. I dot know what hurt Miss Anna she fought but they rapt her!!!!!!!!" "what?????????????!!!!!!!!!!!!!" Now that one was the answer of Yoh to Amidamaru he was panic he didn't new what to do he has desperate it was surprising for Manta to see Yoh like this because he was all most the most layback person he ever met.  
  
?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?! Anna: how was the first chapter? Well I certainly don't know how many chapters I will do, please leave some reviews at list 5 for me to please the next chapter but well please contractible comments. Yoh: se ya Anna: Jan - ne This story is for all my palls my friend's 


	2. rescuing anna and tamao

New Fiancé  
  
Hay, ^_^ sorry if some of you didn't understand the chapter number 1, jejeje well thanks for the reviews it is inspiriting for me to keep writing. Well better to start whit the story no? Well hear we go....  
  
Chapter 2 way to darkens  
  
At the same time Yoh was looking for Anna . "¡¡¡Tamao!!!! ¡¡¡Tamao!!!!!!" does were the last words. Tamao heard from her new fiancé before losing consciousness. Hao couldn't stop does. does thinks, they weren't monsters but not zombies maybe a sort of combination between them, Hao was desperate of finding Tamao but when he got calm he could feel the precens and state of Tamao being drown far away from him but next to her precens, was Anna's, so he thought that may be the same think had happened to Anna. He started running and running and running (ok you got the idea) he found he's brother. Then of commenting to Yoh what had happened to Tamao Yoh told him may be the same think had happened to Anna. All of a sudden Horo Horo, Ren, Ryu and Manta appear there. Ren "you felt it too isn't it Hao.Yoh." "Yes in deed Ren, and if I'm not mistaken Horo Horo felt it to" Yeap in deed what they said was true but Yoh would not let every one come only Horo kid and Ren to look for Anna and Tamao, the reason why was a secret that only Ren, Yoh and Horo kid new. Yoh tried to explain calmly to the rest of the guys that only He, Hao, Ren and Horo kid could come for "security" reasons, at the end Manta gave Yoh the reason and simply make the rest come to their sights. "Well, it's time to go don't you think of it. We may get there faster if we get going on my fire spirit" Hao said to Yoh in special so they went to were they senses got them it was far, and soon the shaman finals will arrive in two dais and the finalist were Yoh and Hao. When they arrive to the please there was no suspicious think at sight but all of a sudden a sort of dark portal absorbed them and got them to a please that was like a sort of hunted woods but every think was in black and white. "Anna's presens is close as well as Tamao´s" "You are right Yoh. Horo Horo, Ren. Did you felt it to?" Horo kid and Ren nod at same time, they were all in guard of any think all of a sudden they saw clones of them self's but being controlled to destroy them, they could defeat them whit one strike it kept going like that till a big monster went only for Yoh, it was curios because on that moment Yoh had lost all spiritist power, and maybe he was going to lose his life to, the monster was going to attack Yoh but on that moment only one think came to Yoh´s mind Anna.. How much he loved her, then of a sudden a straight of red light got out from Yoh´s body that hit the monster whit such an impact that he destroyed it and Yoh recovered his spiritist powers. Yoh and the rest of the troop went to a sort of castle were the precenses could be felt they ran along the way till the most power full monster was waiting but Horo Horo and Ren told Yogh and Hao to go for Tamao and Anna, that they will finish that monster, and so they did Yoh and Hao went running till they saw the girls, Yoh cut the chains that had them tight, Anna and Tamao were still unconscious, then Yoh heard a sort of Bois saying  
  
"jajajajajajaja (able stile) good job shamans but I think you wont be able to go ti one of you gives me your oracle, and the other brakes his. Jajajajajajaja" At that moment Anna woke up Yoh noticed that and triad to be even more coshos whit his decisions now, he went to that guy and told him "I won't do that I will defeat you and destroy this world of darkness and kayos" Thus words were filed whit such courage that even Anna got a lot of more hope, Yoh started to fight with that guy but then Anna got on the middle of a attack that almost hit Yoh, but for bad luck that attack was poisons and kilt how ever it touched, Anna felt to the floor Yoh went to her but she had ed only like half life the other half had been drowned away from her Yoh didn't new what to do, till Hao told him that if he loved her he could share his life whit her, Yoh lunch a sort of ray to Anna that make her to keep a life all of a sudden Yoh heard Hao shouting to him "Yoh!!! The only way for you to save Anna is to transform in to the shaman king, Yogh proumes me that you will make my dream to dibaid my life from the last 500 years and to only have my life of now" whit does words Ho brook his oracle and destroyed that man ho had all most killed Anna Tamao and Anna at the time he killed that man the howl dark world had banished in to thin air. They went to see Silver how all reedy new about what had happened. When Yoh was now the shaman king the first think hr did was to revive Anna, and then he make throw the wishes of all of his shaman friends, Horo Horo´s forest, revive Elisa, erased almost all heat of the world, he did Hao´s wish and whit that Lyserg's parents appeared and the last wish was for him and all of them to live a calm and cool life and for Anna whit all the thinks she wanted. .-.-.-.-..--.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-. Anna: hey hope you like it and sorry for the short chapter but that was what came from my mind if I wanted it to finish today o ye and if there are some spelling mistakes is that well had to fight whit my word program on my cpu well jan- ne. 


End file.
